oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Topaz Knight (Class)
'' ''Note: The Topaz Knight is an alternate class for the paladin core class. Making use of and altering numerous facets of the paladin core class, the Topaz Knight can’t truly be considered a new character class by its own right. By the changes made here, though, the details and tones of the paladin class are shifted in a different direction and captures an entirely different fantasy theme, without needlessly designing an entire new class. While a redesign of sorts, this alternate class can be used just as any of the other base classes. Alignment: Any non-evil. Hit Die: 1d10. Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The Topaz Knight's class skills are Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Knowledge (Nobility) (Int), Knowledge (History) (Int), Knowledge (Planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis) and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the paladin. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Spells ''' A Topaz Knight gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells which are drawn from the Topaz Knight spell list. A Topaz Knight must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a Topaz Knight must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Topaz Knight's spell is 10 + the spell level + the Topaz Knight's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Topaz Knight can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on '''Table: Topaz Knight. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). When Table: Topaz Knight indicates that the Topaz Knight gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, she gains only the bonus spells she would be entitled to based on her Charisma score for that spell level. A Topaz Knight must spend 1 hour each day in quiet prayer and meditation to regain her daily allotment of spells. A Topaz Knight may prepare and cast any spell on the Topaz Knight spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Detect Foes (Su) At will, a Topaz can detect the presence of aberrations, undead, outsiders or fey as if using a detect evil spell. This ability can discern creature type, but not alignment or subtype. Fiery Smite (Su) Once per day as a swift action, a Topaz Knight can wreath his weapon in holy flames. While in effect, the Topaz Knight adds her Cha bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and deals an additional amount of fire damage with her melee attacks equal to her level with that weapon when attacking evil or chaotically-aligned foes. Against neutral foes, bonus damage is halved. Fiery Smite provides no benefit against good-aligned creatures, members of HOST or followers of Sol Invictus. This effect ends if the weapon leaves the Topaz Knight's possession. A Topaz Knight can maintain this effect for 1 minute. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the Topaz Knight gains an additional use of this ability. A Topaz Knight can expend two uses of his Flames of Faith ability to gain an extra use of Fiery Smite. Divine Grace (Su) At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (if any) on all Saving Throws. Flames of Faith (Su) Beginning at 2nd level, a Topaz Knight can wreath his hand in holy flames, healing the faithful or burning the wicked with a touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her Topaz Knight level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, she can deal 1d6 points of fire damage for every two class levels she possesses. When used on a good-aligned creature, a member of HOST or a follower of Sol Invictus, it instead heals that much damage. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the Topaz Knight targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. A Topaz Knight only needs one free hand to use this ability. Aura of Courage (Su) At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Divine Health (Su) At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Blaze (Su) At 3rd level and every three levels thereafter, a Topaz Knight gains the ability to channel her Flames of Faith into different uses. Unless otherwise noted, using any of these abilities is a standard action that consumes a single Flames of Faith use, unless the Topaz Knight targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. Flame Shield ''(3rd): Grant resistance 10 to fire or cold damage (chosen when used) for 1 minute. The value of the energy resistance granted increases to 20 points at 7th level and to a maximum of 30 points at 11th level. ''Slash (6th): The Topaz Knight's next melee attack can strike an opponent up to 30ft away. Any damage dealt by this attack is fire damage. Though this is a melee attack, it acts as a ranged attack in regards to cover and firing into melee. It cannot be used to flank. The range of this ability increases by 10ft at 8th level and every 2 levels thereafter (10th, 12th, 14th, 16th, 18th, 20th). Ignite (9th): As a swift action, the Topaz Knight can deal damage equal to his Flames of Faith ability to any creature dealt fire damage by one of his attacks, spells or abilities. This ability has the same range as his Slash ability. Flash (12th): As a move action, the Topaz Knight can shift to a space adjacent to a creature who has taken fire damage from one of his attacks, spells or abilities since the start of his last turn. He must have line of sight to his target in order to use this ability. Mantle of Flame (15th): Unconquered Sun (18th): Fireburst (Su) A Topaz Knight can expend two uses of his Flames of Faith ability to apply it to all creatures within 5ft of him (Including himself). A reflex save can halve the damage (DC = 1/2 Topaz Knight level + Cha bonus). The range of this ability increases by 5ft at 8th level and every 3 levels thereafter (to a maximum of 40ft at 20th level). Piercing Flame (Su) A Topaz Knight's spells and abilities penetrate through resistances. If fire damage from one of the Topaz Knight's spells or abilities would be prevented due to resistance or immunity, damage equal to the Topaz Knight's class level is still dealt. For example, if a level 5 Topaz Knight deals 20 points of fire damage to a creature with Fire Resist 10, he would pierce 5 points of that resistance to deal 15 points of damage. Aura of Flame, Least (Su) Allies within 30ft of the Topaz Knight benefit from the Endure Elements spell and gain a +2 bonus on saves against spells or abilities that deal fire damage. Aura of Flame, Lesser (Su) Allies within 30ft of the Topaz Knight gain Fire Resist 20. Aura of Flame (Su) Allied spells with the fire descriptor or abilities that deal fire damage have their save DCs increased by +2 if cast or used within 30ft of the Topaz Knight. Aura of Flame, Greater (Su) Allies within 30ft of the Topaz Knight gain immunity to fire. When a Topaz Knight uses his Fiery Smite ability, all allies within 30ft of him also gain the benefits of his Fiery Smite. Unconquered Sun (Su ) A Topaz Knight can use Fiery Body as a supernatural ability with permanent duration. Using or ending this ability is a swift action. Topaz Knight spell list 1st- Bless, Bless Weapon, Burning Hands, Divine Favour, Endure Elements, Feather Fall, Magic Weapon, Protection From Chaos/Evil, Read Magic. 2nd- Arrow of Law, Bull’s Strength, Eagle’s Splendor, Fire Breath, Owl’s Wisdom, Righteous Vigour, Resist Energy, Remove Paralysis, Scorching Ray, Shield Other, Undetectable Alignment. 3rd- Daylight, Dispel Magic, Fireball, Keen Edge, Light Lance, Magic Circle vs. Evil/Chaos , Prayer, Remove Blindness/Deafness, Remove Curse 4th – Death Ward, Dimensional Anchor, Dragon’s Breath (Fire only), Fire Shield, Freedom of Movement, Greater Magic Weapon, Shout, Stoneskin, Wall of Fire 5th – Atonement, Break Enchantment, Form of the Dragon I, Holy Sword, King’s Castle, Mark of Justice, Restoration, Sacrifical Oath 6th – Banishment, Mass Bull’s Strength, Contagious Flame, Form of the Dragon II, Greater Dispel Magic, Sirocco, Wind Walk